Jagoladdin
BrainiacAdam's Movie-Spoof of "Aladdin (1992)". Cast: *Jago (from Killer Instinct) as Aladdin *B. Orchid (from Killer Instinct) as Jasmine *Hubba-Hubba (from The Hoobs) as Genie *M. Bison (from Street Fighter Video Game Series) as Jafar *Mouser (from Mario) as Iago *Fievel (from An American Tail) as Abu *George Darling (from Peter Pan) as The Sultan *Diego (from Ice Age) as Rajah *Clopin (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as The Peddler *The Cave of Wonders as Itself *Magic Lamp as Itself *Lefou (from Beauty and the Beast) as Gazeem the Thief *Kazuya Mishima (from Tekken Love in the Risen Christ) as Prince Achmed *Bryan Fury (from Tekken New World) as Razoul *Urien (from Street Fighter Video Game Series) as Old Jafar *The Magic Carpet as Itself *Horton (from Horton Hears a Who!) as Elephant Abu *Guards in Tekken Force (from Tekken Series) as Razoul's Guards *Mrs. Law (from Tekken Wonderful Adventure) as Woman at the Window *Anastasia (from Cinderella), Phoebe (from Final Fantasy: Mystic Quest), and Esmeralda (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin *Christie Monteiro and Jun Kazama (from Tekken Love in the Risen Christ), and Mulan (from Mulan) as The Three Balcony Harem Girls *Betty DeVille (from Rugrats) as The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *Zangief and Ibuki (from Street Fighter Video Game Series) as Necklace Man and Woman *Lucy Carmichael (from Rugrats) as Fat Ugly Lady *Cody (from The Rescuers Down Under) and Penny (from The Rescuers Down Under) as The Two Hungry Children *King and Armor King (from Tekken) as Two Men watching Prince Achmed *Cookie Monster (from Sesame Street) Omar the Melon Seller *Mr. Stork (from Dumbo) as Pot Seller *The Grand Duke (from Cinderella) as Nut Seller *Feng Wei (from Tekken Wonderful Adventure) as Necklace Seller *Tiger Jackson (from Tekken Love in the Risen Christ) as Fish Seller *Jeff (from Tekken) as Fire Eater *Rerun Van Pelt (from Peanuts) as Boy Wanting an Apple *Craig Marduk (from Tekken) as Farouk the Apple Seller *Dodger (from Oliver and Company) as "Laddie" Dog Genie *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Rabbit Genie *Ord (from Dragon Tales) as Dragon Genie *Zafina (from Tekken New World), Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (from Sleeping Beauty), and Mira Nova (from Buzz Lighter of Star Command) as Genie's Three Dancing Girls *Sheep (from A Close Shave) and Sheep (from Disney) as Sheep Genie *Reginald (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) as Camel Abu *Maximus (from Tangled) as Horse Abu *Father Duck (from The Ugly Ducking) as Duck Abu *Ostrich (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Ostrich Abu *Franklin (from Franklin) as Turtle Abu *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) Car Abu *Gramps (from The Nuttiest NutCracker) as Old Man Genie *Lucky (from 101 Dalmatians (Animated)) as Little Boy Genie *Mac (from The Nuttiest NutCracker) as Fat Man Genie *Camels (from Zoboomafoo) as 75 Golden Camels *Grover (from Sesame Street) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry *Birds (from Rio) as 53 Purple Peacocks *Granny Bird (from Sesame Street) as Genie as TV Parade Host June *Ajax the Gorilla (from Disney) and Hippopotamuses (from Zoboomafoo) as Exotic-Type Mammals *Fozzie Bear (from The Muppets) as Leopard Genie *Jolly Goat (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Goat Genie *Marita (from Animaniacs) as Harem Genie *Apes (from Barney: Let's Go To the Zoo) as 95 White Persian Monkeys *Elephants (from Zoboomafoo) as 60 Elephants *Llamas (from Zoboomafoo) as Llamas *Bears (from Brother Bear) and Various Lions (from The Lion King and from Madagascar) as Bears and Lions *Cat (from Little Bear) as Brass Bands *Bugs (from A Bug's Life) as 40 Fakirs *Seven Dwarfs (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) as Cooks and Bakers *Pyoro and the Birds (from WarioWare/Snoopy) as Birds that "Warble on Key" *Basil (from The Great Mouse Detective) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield *Larry the Cucumber (from VeggieTales) as Super-Spy Genie *Red (from The Rescuers Down Under) as Teacher Genie *Bert (from Sesame Street) as Table Lamp Genie *Harlod the Seahorse (from The Little Mermaid) as Bee Genie *Godzilla (from Godzilla (1940)/Godzilla (2000) as Submarine Genie *Flamingos (from Barney: Let's Go To the Zoo) as One of Flamingos *Animal (from The Muppets) as Gigantic Genie *Baby Jaguar (from Dora the Explorer/Go, Diego, Go) as Rajah as Cub *Toy Mouse (from Nanny McPhee) as Toy Abu *The Hydra (from Hercules) Snake Jafar *Various Muppet Characters (from The Muppets) as Cheerleader Genies *Akuma (from Street Fighter Video Game Series) as Genie Jafar Scenes: *Jagoladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Jagoladdin Part 2 - Jago on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Jagoladdin Part 3 - Jago's Fight with Prince Kazuya Mishima/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Jagoladdin Part 4 - Princess Orchid's Dream *Jagoladdin Part 5 - George Darling and M. Bison's Conversation *Jagoladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace *Jagoladdin Part 7 - Jago Arrested (Part 1) *Jagoladdin Part 8 - Jago Arrested (Part 2) *Jagoladdin Part 9 - Jago Escapes with an Old Player *Jagoladdin Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Jagoladdin Part 11 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Jagoladdin Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Hubba-Hubba (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Jagoladdin Part 13 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Hubba-Hubba (Part 2) *Jagoladdin Part 14 - George Darling Upbraids M. Bison *Jagoladdin Part 15 - Jago's First Wish *Jagoladdin Part 16 - M. Bison Makes his Movie/"Prince Jagie" *Jagoladdin Part 17 - George Darling Rides on Magic Carpet *Jagoladdin Part 18 - Jago Argues with Hubba-Hubba/Jago Goes to Orchid *Jagoladdin Part 19 - Do You Trust Me/"A Whole New World" *Jagoladdin Part 20 - Jago Almost Spills the Beans/Jago and Orchid's Kiss *Jagoladdin Part 21 - Jago Gets Ambushed/Hubba-Hubba Saves Jago's Life *Jagoladdin Part 22 - M. Bison Gets Exposed *Jagoladdin Part 23 - Jago Depression/Mouser Steals the Lamp *Jagoladdin Part 24 - Cookie Monster's Announcement/Hubba-Hubba's New Master is M. Bison *Jagoladdin Part 25 - M. Bison's Dark Wishes *Jagoladdin Part 26 - "Prince Jagie (Reprise)" *Jagoladdin Part 27 - The Ends of the Earth *Jagoladdin Part 28 - Jago VS M. Bison (Part 1) *Jagoladdin Part 29 - Jago VS M. Bison (Part 2) *Jagoladdin Part 30 - Jago VS M. Bison (Part 3) *Jagoladdin Part 31 - Happy End in Agrabah *Jagoladdin Part 32 - End Credits Category:Cast Video List Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:BrainiacAdam Category:Killer Instinct Movies Spoof Category:The Killer Instinct Movie Spoofs